In the electronic fields and other domains, application software is commonly used for solving specific complex problems. Across applications and problem sets, application run time can be variable and range from seconds to weeks. For example, detailed electrical circuit simulations may be performed using application-specific software to model circuit behavior in response to variations in fabrication or environmental conditions. Changes in the circuit being evaluated or analysis options can alter the execution time of the application. Predicting process run-time of a process can be difficult.
Moreover, application software is often run on server computers in a data center rather than similarly configured personal computers. Hardware and software on server computers are periodically taken off-line for maintenance. This can create some problems for users running applications or processes on affected servers.
Therefore, solutions for predicting process run-time of processes running on server computers and/or providing user notification of schedule maintenance(s) are desired.